


Not So Bad

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mister Mxyzptlk - Freeform, Revelations, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Mister Mxyzptlk has made a nuisance of himself for a while, but this trick he's played on Clark might actually have been a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



Mister Mxyzptlk has made a nuisance of himself all week. Clark can’t stand it any more, but on the other hand he’s glad that his annoying adversary from the 5th dimension does not seem out to do real harm at the moment. It doesn’t make him any less nervous, because with unpredictable foes like him you just never know when this will turn from fun into a game.

Currently though… Currently, he just wants to be swallowed by the Watchtower floor and be done with it.

At least it’s only him and Batman and not the whole League who have walked into a meeting room plastered with posters of… well, of the two of them in compromising positions. There are dates attached to all pictures and all dates are in their future.

It explains the note that is hanging in the middle of all this: “A gift from the future.”

He knows his face is red and he has half a mind to just turn around and speed away as fast as possible and not even try to explain it. Just… Bruce… He deserves an explanation. They are friends after all.

...and he’s currently studying the room, _very intently_ , without saying a word.

“You said Mister Mxyzptlk was hounding you again?”

He shrugs and rolls his eyes, decides to stare up at the ceiling, because that iss just easier than having a conversation with Batman in full mask and costume in the middle of a room filled with _this_.

“Time doesn’t mean much to them in the 5th dimension, does it?”

“He can warp reality Bruce… This might not have anything to do with an actual future.”

Bruce turns to look at him, his mouth a neutral line that makes his expression hard to read. It’s his Batman face and that doesn’t help, when Clark feels embarrassed and vulnerable. Any of this pictures could have been pulled from his own overactive imagination when it came to his friend and sometimes superhero team mate.

This is not how he wanted Bruce to find out about that.

“Would it be a problem if this were in our future?” Batman asks and he sounds probing and not at all horrified by the prospect.

“That is not… That is not what I meant… I meant… I just… You can’t trust Mister Mxyzptlk.”

With how his face is heating up he can just imagine that it has just turned the same shade of red of his cape. He must look ridiculous. All he wants is tell Bruce how much he respects and likes him and, yes, that he’s been thinking about him _all the time_ for so long that what he’s seeing here is exactly what he wants. But Bruce has never indicated an interest.

“I was never sure you were really interested,” Bruce says and steps towards the wall.

Clark’s thought process comes to a screeching halt.

“What?”

“I wasn’t sure you’d be interested or I’d approached you before.”

“You… would have?”

Bruce reaches out and takes one of the pictures of them down to actually get a closer look. “Yes. Would it have pushed you away?”

“No, I just never thought you’d be interested.”

Bruce holds up the picture he’s inspecting. “So it’s okay if I do this?” Superman and Batman are kissing. Masks and costumes. A close-up. Actually chaste compared to some of the other pictures shown here.

His throat is dry and he’s not sure he can trust his voice. He can only stare at Bruce.

“It’s today’s date,” Bruce points out and Clark finally looks at that little detail.

“Oh,” he says weakly and has already made a step towards Batman whose lips finally curl into that little smile he so rarely allows himself in the mask. A thousand voices tell him that he should second guess anything that springs up from a trick Mister Mxyzptlk played, but there is Bruce and he’s not pulling away.

They kiss.

It’s just a first kiss in all the awkwardness that comes with kissing a person you haven’t kissed before. But Batman’s hand comes up to touch his jaw and at the touch of the heavy gauntlets he lets his eyes fall closed.

This may not have been a real future depicted here and yet it might have been. Perhaps it had been meant to make Bruce run horrified or it had been meant to embarrass Clark in front of the League. Whatever it had been meant for, he wasn’t going to regret this.


End file.
